Cowboy Take Me Away
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: With all the part time jobs she had, she kept odd hours. But no matter what time of day it was, she could always spot his hat among the sea of nameless faces.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello hello loves. I really hope you're excited, because I know I am. While listening to a few covers of songs, I stumbled upon an old Dixie Chicks song. Inspiration struck… and I had to write this. Obviously, Harvest Moon's resident Cowboy will be present. Don't worry I'm going to crank out another chapter of Insignificances shortly as well. If you aren't already reading that, please do!

I hope you enjoy this teaser chapter… I needed a bit of an introduction before I started the actual story.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harvest Moon.

**Cowboy Take Me Away**

**Prologue**

With all the part time jobs she had, she kept odd hours. Evenings were spent in a shady bar serving up drinks to the city's most colorful patrons; while her mornings were occupied with the clatter of silverware and shouts of "order up" as the same people stumbled into the diner to nurse their early morning hangovers. But no matter what time of day it was, she could always spot his hat among the sea of nameless faces.

She'd never been so bold as to introduce herself, but she had come to fondly refer to him as Cowboy. Of course she could be wrong about his profession, but the Stetson resting firmly upon his head and cowboy boots donning his feet made the connection quite obvious. At first he'd been like any other early morning-er grabbing breakfast before heading to work, but after some time she would find herself daydreaming about finally introducing herself to him. It would be at that point she'd see his familiar visage enter the front door; be it the diner in the morning or the bar at night.

He always ordered the usual. Porridge was the only thing she'd ever seen him eat and his drink of choice was a Jack and Coke with no ice. Upon finishing either, he'd drop a hefty tip upon the counter, and leave only to do it all over again the next day. That was unless it was Wednesday or Thursday. His schedule differed a bit on those days it seemed. It was strange to miss a person she didn't rightfully know, but those days seemed to move in slow motion only punctuated by the thoughts of what perhaps could be keeping him away from his usual haunts.

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to see more :)


	2. Broken

**Author's Note**: Woo! It's been forever. I had the first part of the chapter written for a while, but I couldn't decide where to go with this. I'm trying to update all of my active stories in the next few weeks or so. So keep a look out for updates on Insignificances, A Horse (Kathy ficlets), and Can I Sleep with you Tonight (fruits basket fic) soon. Hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon.

**Cowboy Take Me Away**

**Chapter 1 – Broken**

"Earth to Chelsea," a voice roused her from her daydream about the man in the Stetson sitting at table 13. "Where've you been today?" her friend Mira teased her lightly.

Chuckling, she shrugged her shoulders. Chelsea usually wasn't the type to drift off at work, but the man had some sort of pull that she couldn't explain. Since he'd come in that morning, her thoughts had strayed more than once. Even a few broken plates had his name plastered all over them. Thankfully Mira was a rather forgiving boss and the dishes wouldn't be taken out of her pay.

Mira was one of her closest friends. Although over 20 years her senior they had always had a special bond. She was best friend, sister, and mother all wrapped in one.

As she dropped yet another set of silverware, she noticed him look her way. With a weak smile she blushed brightly, now embarrassed. Had he noticed her noticing him? The urge to hide under the empty table beside her overwhelmed her, but as she glanced toward him he was no longer there.

"Having an off day?" a voice called from above her.

His voice was more pleasing than she'd remembered. The southern drawl clung to the words thickly and she hoped to keep him talking so she could hear more of it.

She craned her neck to stare up at him before mumbling, "I guess so… I, I can't hang on to anything today."

The arch of his brow showed he suspected much more to her clumsiness, but he only nodded before turning toward the door.

"Well that was interesting," Mira yelled from behind the counter after he'd exited the diner, "I didn't know he knew words that weren't porridge and milk. My little Chelsea just might snag herself a man if she keeps on breaking my dishes around him to get his attention." The regular customers laughed at the outburst, used to Mira's loud mouth and strikingly sarcastic ways. Chelsea, however, was beyond mortified.

"Mira! Hush he still might be able to hear you!" the girl sputtered, hoping the cowboy had been far enough from the door to miss them talking about him. It was one thing to be caught staring at him, but him hearing her boss tease her was an entirely different matter that caused the blush still residing on her cheeks to darken.

"Don't worry about it Honey," called one of the regulars, Bob, from his place near the kitchen door, "If a pretty little thing like you was trying to make me notice her, I'd sure as hell want some help making sure I did."

"Yeah," piped in the woman seated across from him, "That man is as dense as a rock if he hasn't noticed you yet."

Sighing, she shook her head as a small smile crept on to her face. Maybe they were right. A few more broken dishes couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>On slow nights like tonight, she had time to actually enjoy the music slowly being pumped into the room from the ancient jukebox near the far wall. An eclectic mix of country, rock, and big band music from the 50's were her constant companions. With no late night therapy sessions needed from her patrons, she allowed herself to hum along.<p>

While Frank Sinatra played softly in the background, she scanned the crowd for his signature Stetson. She didn't really expect to see him tonight. It was a Tuesday after all. She wasn't sure where he went during the middle of the week, but after his daily diner visit in the morning it was normally Thursday night before she saw him again. She really did have him under her skin didn't she? Looking for someone who wouldn't be there wasn't a very good sign. Sighing, she grabbed a shot glass from the counter to dry it.

"Better not drop that glass too," a voice called from behind her making her jump.

Turning she saw him slumped over the stool staring at her. Admittedly her grip on the glass faltered a bit before she could help it.

"I," she began, clasping both hands around the glass to steady it, "I don't know what's come over me today."

She could see his eyebrow twitch and his eyes flash with something akin to disbelief before he chuckled, "Ya sure it's just today?"

She gawked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly as she wrestled with what to say. Maybe he had noticed her. Mira and Bob were right. Heat rose to her face before she ducked below the bar.

"Well," she called to him as she rummaged through the bar ware for something, although she had no idea what, "Maybe not. I guess I'm not paying attention lately. Thankfully my bosses are forgiving."

Laughing at herself she rose and offered her hand to him, "I'm Chelsea by the way."

He glanced at her oddly for a moment before grabbing her hand to shake it. "I know."

He knew her name? She stared at him lamely hoping for an explanation. However, he didn't seem like the type to offer up what was on his mind readily, so she quickly resolved to drop the issue all together. She knew she'd dwell on it later so why worry about it now?

After a few moments of silence he quietly added, "That woman in the diner says your name enough times in the mornin', I figured it was you." His hand shot up to pull the brim of his hat further down before continuing, "Unless the guy running the grill was named Chelsea, I figured it was a pretty safe bet."

"That's Aleksy, but I'm sure he'd be okay with you calling him Chelsea," her voice alight with laughter, "But I warn you he just arrived from Poland not too long ago, so I'm not sure how well he'd understand you."

A companionable silence hung around them while she continued to wipe at the bone dry glass in her hand. She could think of nothing that needed said, and she was sure nothing would come from his end either.

"Chelsea, can I talk to you for a minute?" called a voice from the back room. Jumping slightly, she nodded in his direction as if to tell him she'd be right back before pulling back the partition.

Miles, the bar owner, sat with his feet propped up upon a large mahogany desk. He was a rather large man with jet black hair and eyes a crystalline blue that sparkled with merriment. She was never quite sure what to make of him, but any family of Mira's was okay in her book.

"So, fun night?" he asked plainly, as he rose and made his way over to her.

"It's slow. Why what's up?" she countered, not allowing any emotion to seep into her words.

As he neared, she could see him eying the glass in her hands. With a quick motion he took the tumbler from her and set it gently on the bookshelf behind him. "If you keep polishing that, you're gonna wipe the shine right off the glass."

It was like she was little girl again. He always made her feel like that when he talked down to her. He wasn't a bad man by any means, but his brutish demeanor scared her more often than not. She stared at him helplessly unsure of where the conversation was headed. Miles had a temper a mile high so it was common to hear cursing coming from the back office.

"Goddess Chelsea, where've you been tonight? I know Mira might be ok with not making any money, but I'm in the business for just that," the scowl on his face made her cringe inside, "That guy's been here forever. Stop flirting with him and put a damned drink in his hand."

A large hand came to rest on her shoulder as she turned to leave. Glancing back at him she saw a small smirk trying to peek at the edges of his mouth.

"You know I'm not mad right?" he asked sounding like a different person, "We're just not doing enough business around here lately. I'm just worried."

With that he nudged her sending her back out into the front room. Sometimes she swore that man was bi-polar.

* * *

><p>"So, how 'bout that drink?" he asked, his southern accent rather pronounced as he seemed to debate on if he should say the words at all.<p>

Her breath hitched, words now caught in the back of her throat. All witty comments were left behind her as she stared at him stunned. Of course he'd heard Miles. The neighbors next door probably heard him. The Moretti's really did have a problem with keeping their voices down she mused.

Shamed that he'd heard, possibly both of her bosses talking about him, she offered, "This one's on me."

Shaking his head, he slapped a five on the bar. "I heard him as well as you did. Can't be accepting any free drinks from ya, now can I?"

She couldn't help but laugh at him, "You know, you're probably the only man in the history of alcohol to turn down a free drink."

"Well," he began, the brim of his hat sinking lower on his face yet again.

She stood there waiting on him to finish, but he seemed to have decided against it. Clearing his throat he stood from his stool. After placing some more money in the tip jar he turned to leave, but as he grasped the handle he glanced back at her. Shaking his head, he stepped out of the doorway into the night.

What had she done? Sure, he'd left more than enough money for three drinks but to just leave like that. Damn man confusing her. It would lead to many more thoughtless crimes against dishes, she was sure. Silently she began to close up shop. It was nearing 2am and the time for last call was fast approaching.

Calling the few stragglers left nursing their lukewarm beers, she could hear her voice crack a bit. "It's about closing time everyone. Hurry up and finish so I can get home. Don't want me screwing up your orders in the morning do you?"

Groaning they all had filed out the door like obedient dogs. The lock clicked into place before she let herself lean against the door.

Grabbing tips the late night crew had left on their tables, she made her way back to the bar to count down the till. She was almost done when she spied the five she'd forgotten the cowboy had placed beside his empty tumbler. Picking it up she almost missed the words that had been hastily scrawled on the back.

_Name's Vaughn_

**A/N: **So, I hope it was worth the wait. I didn't know where this was going until I finished honestly. I think we may try Vaughn's POV for the next chapter. Let me know what you think about that and

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I hate begging for reviews, but believe me when I say they help me stay motivated when I know someone is actually reading my story. Until next time!


End file.
